


a ghost in the back of my head

by jaureguivibes



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, remembering hope basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaureguivibes/pseuds/jaureguivibes
Summary: In which Josie and Landon remember loving a girl.





	a ghost in the back of my head

"Do you ever feel like... Something is missing?"

Landon is startled when he hears Josie speak. It isn't like they don't talk to each other at all, but it is definitely not a common occurrence. In all honesty, the curly haired boy hasn't even realized Josie's presence. The girl has a tendency of barely being there, like she might disappear at any second.

"What do you mean?" Landon asks. He doesn't have to. Deep down, he knows what Josie is talking about. It's just that he doesn't know how to put it into words.

Josie shrugs, a look of obvious confusion passing her face. "Ever since it all ended and the monsters stopped coming... I feel like..." She stops. This is exactly what happens to Landon every time he tries to think about this indescribable feeling growing inside his chest.

"You feel like something is  _wrong,_ " the boy finishes the sentence without giving it much of a thought. "Like, there is something else. Like... This shouldn't be how it ends."

"Not something- but someone."

Unlike Landon, Josie seems like she has made up her mind about this whole someone-something part. Landon doesn't know how she can be sure, but she sounds sure. "Someone?"

Josie sighs. For a moment, she doesn't talk and Landon doesn't dare break the silence.

"I see those blue eyes in my dreams." She swallows hard. "Not some ordinary blue, a type of blue that is fierce and calming at the same time. Like the waves of the ocean on a rainy day. Like... it can swallow me whole and I would let it. In my dreams, when I look at those eyes, I see sadness, happiness, anger... and peace."

Landon feels a headache that lasts only two seconds but he  _gets it._ He gets the color that Josie is talking about and he gets the feeling of wanting to be swallowed whole.  _He gets it._ And for some reason, it makes sense. For the first time in a month.

He closes his eyes and tries to  _imagine._ He tries to imagine a being, a beautiful creature, whose eyes hold so much emotion. He feels his lips get warm and tingly. It doesn't even last a second but he feels it. He feels it and it's there and he can't help but touch his lips, wanting to relive the moment.

"It's a someone," he repeats Josie's earlier words. "It's gotta be someone powerful, right? Is it another type of monster? Maybe we should-"

"It's not a monster, Landon." Of course, Landon knows this. But if it isn't a monster or a memory, then what can it be? 

Josie likes thinking about those bright eyes but she doesn't like not knowing more. This isn't the type of thing that she can search in the library or ask his father, because he has no idea either. There is this feeling of having lost something, someone, lingering over the whole school but no one really dwells on it. Except for Josie and Landon. Josie can't really understand why only she and the descendant of Malivore can see those visions, but there has to be a meaning behind this.

"It's a girl," Landon says out of nowhere. "I think... I think I loved her?"

The witch feels a lump form in her chest, right where her heart is. A girl? Quite plausible. A girl with beautiful eyes and bright skin and soft lips, appearing in her dreams, filling the void in her heart. 

"How do you know it?" she replies, somewhat defensive. Almost like she doesn't want to share the girl of her dreams- the girl in her dreams.

Landon breathily laughs. "I can feel her kissing me, and saying my name." It is a feeling that is barely there. Like the touch of the feather of a bird; enough to tickle you but not enough to make you sure. "I cared about her, a lot. And... I guess, she cared about me too." Obviously, he doesn't know that. But the rhythm of his heart tells him that it's true. That he loved her and she loved her too. "How do  _you_ know her?" He asks Josie.

Josie doesn't look Landon in the eye. "Maybe I loved her too," she says. It is a dry answer, open to questioning. (It is different than the feelings she had for Penelope Park, she realizes. This feels almost like a dream. Softer, more innocent. No kisses, no whispered promises and no break ups. Just looking at the silhouette of a broken-hearted girl across the room and somehow falling for her.)

There is another silence and this is a bit more awkward. It is like there aren't any right words to say until a certain object crosses Josie's mind.

"What are you doing?" Landon asks as Josie moves frantically around the room, trying to find the big notebook. The product of Penelope's genius evil mind. "What's that?"

Ever since Penelope moved to Belgium, Josie has never dared to open the notebook, afraid of all the things that could be inside of it. She was sure that there were more secrets that his father was keeping from them and she didn't want to find them out just yet.

Josie ruefully smiles. "A log, basically. Everything that is written inside the school, appears inside this."

"Is that even legal?"

"Penelope doesn't play by the rules, you know it."

"How do you even know that this has what we need?"

Landon is asking way too many questions to a girl who clearly doesn't have all the answers. "Just a guess," Josie replies. "If we have both fallen for a girl that only appears in our dreams and visions, we can assume that someone in the school... Has written something about her."

Visions, dreams, imagination... They don't know if they have even met the girl, or if it is just a game that their minds have been playing.

Josie opens the notebook with shaking hands. There is way too much information in her hands. MG's opinions about the latest DC comic, Lizzie's list for the next time she goes shopping, Kaleb's song lyrics, Rafael's drawings of wolves... And of course, Dr. Saltzman's notes about every student. His notes about Lizzie's breakdowns, Josie using fire spells, Landon being a Phoenix and...

"Hope?" Landon says out loud. They look at each other. Something _clicks_ and they both feel it. For a second, they feel at ease.

"Hope," Josie repeats. In her mind, she keeps repeating it over and over again.  _She_ has a name. Her name is Hope. Josie almost smiles, thinking that it suits her.

Landon turns the page. Dr. Saltzman has lots of notes on Hope. "Mikaelson?" Josie asks, surprisedly. 

"Well, it says here that she is tribrid, you figure out what this means."

"That is impossible," says Josie. She knows what a tribrid is, theoretically, but they do not exist. "A witch, a wolf, and a vampire. It has never happened before..."

Landon thinks that it sounds pretty damn powerful and it makes sense. Even in his figments of imagination, he could sense the girl's power, radiating from her eyes, her lips and her touch. He feels like his heart could burst at any given moment. He keeps repeating her name in his mind. _Hope, Hope, Hope Mikaelson_. It is like the missing puzzle piece is finally there and his entire body is celebrating it. _I loved Hope and she loved me._

Josie keeps looking through the pages. Hope is strong. Hope is powerful. Hope is dangerous, brave, caring, headstrong. No one remembers her. No one knows who she is. "How can this happen?" she questions. "How can someone so unique and powerful like her just disappear?"

The answer is easier to find than they think.

"Malivore," they say at the same time.

Suddenly, they are both at their feet. Because they know that their dreams are not only dreams, they are _memories_. Memories of a person that is still out there, swallowed by the pit of darkness. Memories of a girl that they both loved, _love._ "We need to talk to my dad," Josie exclaims. "We need to find Hope."

After a month of constant searching, thinking and almost losing their minds, it all makes sense. The fiercely beautiful eyes, the heart-warming smile and the soft voice all belong to Hope Mikaelson. A girl with a broken heart and peculiar powers, appearing in their visions because, maybe for the first time in her life,  _she_ needs saving.

Josie _loves_ Hope; the way she loves the sunrays on a gloomy October morning and the way she loves the sweet smell of an apple pie, freshly baked by her mostly absent mother. Hope feels like home for Josie, she always has.

Landon _loves_ Hope; the way he loves running when he needs to clear his mind and the way he loves being reborn from his ashes. Hope feels like freedom, like fire, like everything that keeps Landon alive, all at once.

And just like that, the Hope-shaped void in their hearts begin to fill and for the first time in a month, they know what to do.


End file.
